Love meant to be
by Lightningbolt81
Summary: A one shot of Derek and Kate.


Kate is introduced to the team and as she shakes Derek's hand, she instantly feels a spark and looks at into his warm brown eyes and knows this isn't good.

She got along with everyone, but at nights she would lay in bed and wonder what Derek was up to, she was tempted to call but wasn't sure how he viewed her, sure they flirted but then again he flirted with everyone. So she'd lay back against the head board, some nights she'd just read a book, others got the best of her, she'd slip a finger sometimes two into her slippery folds and masterbate, she'd imagine it was Derek's fingers there instead of hers, she'd cry out his name as she brought herself to orgasm, before falling asleep.

Xxxx

She liked Derek, actually she liked him a lot and it was a boost that he'd flirted with her until she realized he did it with everyone. So was unsure to how to proceed, until one day.

Xxxx

After a case one day as they got off the plane he asked her if she wanted to grab a drink. Of course she did.

They talked and talked about growing up, where they're from, college, family, etc. it almost felt like a date, or was it?

Xxxx

As he dropped her off her place, both leaned in and she then kissed him. As they pulled back she was unsure of things.

"I'm so sorry I shouldn't done that, I thought you were leaning in and..." She started to ramble and started to dig for her keys until he stopped her. He spun her around to face her and then kissed her, kissed her deeply, with her key in the door all they had to do was turn it in and they were in. Soon as they were in the kissing continued and deepened. She couldn't get enough of him. She wasn't kidding when she thought he was the most gorgeous man she'd met. Tall, good looking, killer smile, killer abs and pecks, god she didn't know what she wanted to do first with him.

He picked her up as she wrapped her legs around him as they kissed as she threw her top off and it landed on the floor. They made their way to the bedroom as he gently placed her on the bed. He started to unbuckle his pants and pulled her jeans off, before he slipped her now moist panties off as well. He placed one and then two fingers in her bare pussy, before he slipped his tongue in, just like in her dreams she thought, her mind was a little fuzzy as his tongue worked magic, as her body turned numb, as her moans became louder and louder until she came. As her body returned to normal she got on her knees and Derek dressed in only boxers, slips her hand in his boxers.

"Wow, that feels like I might enjoy that surprise." She jokes.

"Only if you ask nicely." He joked.

She slips his boxers down with the other hand and strokes it a few times, she can't believe how big he is, she thought it would him being tall and and black, but wow.

She opens her mouth and puts his black cock in her mouth inch by inch until she's taken all of him in, as she bobs her head back and forth until she hears Derek moans and before long she feels him tighten until he explodes in her mouth. Hmm. He tastes good too.

He then gets on the bed as she tells him to lay on his back, she licks him up and down his chest, then licks his cock again and sucks on his balls until she pulls back and stands up and then lowers herself on to his meaty shaft, she winches a bit as she feels his size stretch her as he is all the way in and slowly starts to rock while Derek has slipped a nipple in his mouth causing her to become wetter, she rocks back and forth and then goes up and down as she feels Derek's meaty pole to stretch her and it feels so good, she doesn't know how long before she'll climax, Derek then runs his hands up and down her back until they land on her ass as he runs them all over them until she smacks each a couple time, causing her to scream out but in pleasure.

"Oh Derek yes, spank me, I've been very naughty."

Just then she feels her climax about to hit and before long it hits like a tidal wave, but Derek is going strong. Damn he has some stamina, guess I'm going to be real sore in the morning. He flips her over as they're now in the missionary position, she wraps her legs around him as she digs her fists into his skins, she digs her heels into his ass checks to draw him closer so all of him is in. He grabs the headboard and starts to thrust harder and faster, maker her louder and louder and the pleasure is like none she's felt, just then she feels him tighten as she feels him about to lose it, his thrusts continue as his grunts and calling out her name until he empties his seed into her womb. He rolls off of her as both can barely catch their breath, several minutes later she has he head on his chest as both are still naked but wrapped in sheets before they fall asleep.

Wow. That was like none other. Oh yeah I'll be sore. I had the most amazing sex and it was like I dreamed it would be with the man of my dreams with Derek Morgan.

Xxxx

Seven months later after the most amazing sex she's ever had, the lights reflect off her ring, causing a beam of light as Derek caresses her swollen belly, making her more in love than possible. She knows they're lucks as Hotch has to be the best boss ever, under protocol one would've had to have left, but he went to bat and she'll be ever grateful and why she's giving her son one of his names. Soon she falls asleep of Derek caressing her swollen belly.

Xxx


End file.
